Protector of Heroes
by MyRawrIsSoft
Summary: Rhavaniel Thenidiel is a creation from ages ago. She was created to protect the lives of men who were sent of dangerous quests or into an important war that could end all of life. She has awaken to the call of the One Ring and must help Frodo in his journey. Will her duty prevail? Not sure who should be her romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters or places you may recognize. But I do own my own characters and the idea for which this story shall be written about. **

* * *

_Chapter One: A Protective Presence_

"Frodo." I whispered into the wind, so that only the one hobbit could hear. I watched as his dark head of hair turned this way and that to find who had spoken. I hid behind a tree, my eyes keeping watch around the ruined remains. Dark had settled and the Ranger had left to search the grounds. I watched as Frodo separated himself from the other three and laid down to get some rest.

My eyes scanned the forest before flicking up to where Frodo sat. I felt for the sword at my waist, my fingers lingering on the hilt. The bow on my back would do no good at this time. I turned from the hobbits, and kept my attention on the woods and on the Ranger who roamed them now. It was only when an orange glow and the sound of pots and pans reached me that I turned back towards the four Halflings.

I stared in horror as Frodo awoke and shouted at them to put the fire out. Then the cries of the Nazgûl could be heard. Their horses picked up speed, but once they reached the base of the ruins they got off and climbed by foot. I frantically made my way to the stone remains, knowing that it was not yet my time to appear to Frodo or his companions. As my eyes searched the dark, I noticed movement to my left and quickly hid behind a rock, knowing it was the Ranger.

I remained in my place, waiting. I would only offer my aid at this point, if it was truly needed. I could not stray from the path that destiny held for me, but I knew I could change and forge it for myself. But I was waiting for the correct moment in time.

It was when I heard the painful scream from Frodo that I made my way up the rock. I could tell he had been wounded, I could almost feel it myself. There was a burst of energy that swelled in the air and the Nazgûl ran off their cries deafening, some of their bodies on fire. The Ranger was talking and even though he sounded quite calm, I could hear the slight undertone of worry.

"Frodo, hold on." I whispered out and could hear the cries of pain that erupted from him. He had been stabbed by a Morgul blade and if he wasn't healed in time he would become a wraith and pass into the shadow realm.

I followed close behind the small group, as they tried to hasten their journey to Rivendell. The Ranger had the one hobbit, Sam, help him find a plant that could possibly help prolong the poison from spreading any farther. I watched as the two frantically searched for the weed before I helped guide the Ranger to a small patch.

It was then that I shrank further into the dark night, when he was caught off his guard by an elf. She was beautiful and I knew that she would be able to reveal my presence if I wasn't careful. It was when she took Frodo on horseback with her that I knew I had to stay back with the others. It was a risky business to do so, but my presence was not yet required and so I had to entrust Frodo's fate and wellbeing in her hands.

The others rested for a brief moment before continuing on foot and so I watched over the three remaining hobbits and the one who showed them the correct path. The journey for us was no trouble at all considering that the Nazgûl were after Frodo. It was when we reached the outskirts of Rivendell that I stayed outside the gates, sensing that Frodo was healing. I knew that many would travel in order to decide the fate of the ring and until then I would hide in the forest.

When I felt Frodo awaken it was morning. The sun was bright and I was sitting up in a tree, enjoying the quiet. I hopped down and landed softly on the ground and made my way slowly to the entrance.

"It cannot be." A male voice murmured.

I ignored the elf and faded myself into the wind. To most I was simply a myth, one that was almost never talked about in the stories of the wars or heroes so I was surprised when he bowed his head slightly in respect. I sensed that he understood my reason for not wanting to be seen and the respect he showed towards my forgotten self made me at ease. For there was a tale that my presence guaranteed success. However, my presence did not guarantee success, but protection. If I assured victory then Frodo would not be on this dangerous journey. For I was there with Isildur when Elrond took him to destroy the ring. I had been there as Isildur turned from the good in his heart and became possessed by the One Ring. And when his heart had truly been tainted for power and immortality, I could no longer protect him.

I whispered to the trees, knowing this elf would receive my message through them. I was to be kept secret until I wished to reveal myself, which would be soon. The elf's ears twitched slightly when the trees whispered to him my message. He bowed his head once more in the direction I had disappeared from and continued his way into the city.

I knew that once I revealed myself, my powers would be more restricted. I wouldn't be able to disappear into thin air and I would not be able hide my scent as well. I began my journey into the city, bent on finding Elrond. It would be then that I would reveal my form and it would be then that my protection would be offered to whoever chose to destroy the ring.

"Rhavaniel Thenidiel." The familiar voice formally greeted me upon hearing my light foot step. He turned from watching those who gathered for the meeting to look at me. "You haven't changed at all."

"Elrond, you carry more concerns upon your shoulders my old friend." I told him, as I stood next to him and we both turned to watch as weary men placed their horses away.

"It is a dark time." Was his response. I nodded, it was indeed, especially if my being was needed once more. "I assume you know what you must do?" he asked, looking at me.

"I do indeed and though the hearts of many have been weak to the One Ring's persuasion, I believe the end of this journey will be in victory."

Elrond nodded solemnly. "I hope you are right."

"It will be long and dangerous, but I sense good faith."

"We cannot allow a repeat of Isildur's actions." He told me, finally letting his thoughts be known.

"No. Hopefully all of Eru's creation has realized the effects of his actions and only want the ring to be destroyed." My good heart and trust in Middle Earth's inhabitants had always struck Elrond with curiosity.

"The meeting will be held soon. Come, let us go." He commanded, as he offered me his arm and guided me to where the discussion of the ring would be held.

We were the last to arrive and when I was seen, gasps came from the mouths of those who were already seated. I looked around and when I saw the young elf who I had crossed paths with earlier, I gave a small smile.

"We have an unexpected visitor. May I introduce you to Rhavaniel Thenidiel, protector of heroes and those destined for dark quests."

All in the meeting bowed and I gave a smile, as I bowed my head in return. "Let us not waste any time. For the decision must be made quickly, but with wisdom and true intentions."

I noticed the look Frodo gave me when he heard my voice; for he had heard it many times in his short journey from the Shire to Rivendell. I would have been surprised if he did not recognize my tone of voice. I shifted my gaze upon the small hobbit and gave him a warm smile.

'_Do not fear me Frodo Baggins.'_

He was shocked when he heard my voice in his head. Before I waited for any more reactions out of him, I turned my attention to the group in front of me. I sat as Elrond remained standing, addressing the men.

* * *

**A/N: Hullo. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I've spent a whole week on just this one chapter and have watched the first movie quite a few times hoping to nail this. It has been awhile since I've been into LOTR, but I made sure that I did my own research. Please let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue. Thank you.**

**Kathleen xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not anything from LOTR, that is all thanks to Tolkien. I do however own my character and the idea that this story is being based off of. Please enjoy this new chapter and I apologize greatly for any misspellings, grammatical errors and anything else you may find wrong. I really wanted to get this chapter up. Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Fellowship_

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it." Elrond's words were met with complete silence from all that sat at the council.

"You will unite, or you will fall."

All eyes looked up at him. It would be difficult for each race to overcome their differences. The elves and dwarfs, men and all races. Men and themselves. I looked at each man sitting before me. Some showed no signs of emotions, others were easily read.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond ordered the Halfling, gesturing to the stone pedestal that sat in the midst of the council for all to see. My eyes watched Frodo closely; he seemed nervous as he pulled the ring out and gently placed it on the pedestal. He turned around and walked back to his seat, a heavy burden seemed to have lifted.

My eyes turned back to the golden ring.

The One Ring.

The council began to whisper among themselves. Expressions changed as eyes stood transfixed by the golden band. Many stared at it with desire for the power that it held.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." A man stood, speaking his thoughts. Elrond gave me a fleeting glance before looking towards Gandalf and then back to the man. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of _our_ people are _your_ lands kept safe." This man was full of pride, for his statement was quite bold. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemny. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn spoke from his seat, demanding the attention of all others. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" the other asked.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." An elf spoke, the one that I had seen in the forest, standing from his seat.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" he asked, unimpressed and unsettled.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf spoke again, trying to make his point clear.

"_Havo dad Legolas_." Aragorn commanded the elf in Elvish, telling him to sit. I watched the exchange, my curiosity peaked. The two seemed to know each other and this elf, Legolas, seemed to have a great respect towards him.

"Gondor has no king." The man said, looking at the elf then slowly walking towards his seat. "Gondor needs no king." he commented, clearly unhappy with the idea.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said, enforcing Aragorn's statement. Lord Elrond stood up once more.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." He looked around the council, making sure that what he said would not be argued with.

The man from Gondor looked down, his face showing defeat.

There was a faint whisper coming from the ring and I looked at it with weariness.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf with a thick red beard asked, as he charged at the ring with his axe. Elrond stood up, as did I as the dwarf swung his weapon down on the sword. Upon impact, it shattered the blade into tiny little pieces and flung the dwarf back onto the ground.

I looked towards Frodo, feeling his discomfort as my own. He held a hand to his head and was turned away from the ring. I looked back to the unharmed ring as the whisper became louder and deeper.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glóin, By any craft we here posses." Elrond stated, looking around the council as well. Gimli was still sprawled on the ground, a look of bewilderment etched into his feature. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

The whispering continued and I glanced once more at Frodo who stared at the ring with pain and fear.

"One of you must do this." Elrond continued.

Once more the council was encompassed by silence; each creature thinking over Elrond's words and how they would be able to accomplish such a feat.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful." Frodo's attention was snapped to the man as he spoke of the eye. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." The man from Gondor spoke once more, showing his doubt.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas declared, standing from his seat once more.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" the dwarf, Gimli, harshly retorted back. Legolas turned his attention to the dwarf, but the man from Gondor spoke.

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Saroun takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"Gimli said, showing his distaste.

With Gimli's comment, the elves stood and an argument broke out among the council. The dwarves argued with the elves, humans argued amongst themselves and the others that had been invited to the council. Even Gandalf joined the arguments. I looked towards Elrond who seemed displeased. He met my gaze seconds later and I saw the doubt reflected in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking.

"Have faith in the creation of Eru." I whispered lowly. "For it is the ring feeding their anger."

And so it was. The dark whispering continued, encouraging the anger and arguments. Frodo sat in his seat, staring at the ring and a thin sweat seemed to have broken out across his skin.

"I will take it!" Frodo declared standing from his seat, but it seemed unnoticed from the others. "I will take it!" he repeated once more.

The council seemed grew quiet and the arguments were dropped as all turned around to look at the young hobbit.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." He said, looking at the council.

"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bare." Gandalf told the Halfling as he walked towards him and placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder, standing behind him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn spoke walking towards the hobbit and then kneeling in front of him, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas told Frodo, walking towards him as well.

"And my axe." Gimli declared, standing beside the elf, who looked displeased. As they stood beside each other, it was easy to see that they both were quite uncomfortable. I smiled at the sight, trying to hold back my amusement.

"If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." The man from Gondor, who held such doubt in the journey, spoke.

I stood swiftly from my seat, all eyes turning on me.

"I offer you my protection so long as your heart remains untouched by the evil and persuasion of the One Ring."

"Hey!" Sam, one of Frodo's companions from the shire shouted, running from behind his hiding space to stand beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond told the Halfling with an amused smile.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry declared as two more Halflings came running to stand by Frodo. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Elrond watched as they ran next to stand to Frodo, an eyebrow raised.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest…thing." The other, Pippin spoke up.

I looked down at the Halfling, wondering if he knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry told him and Pip did a double take as the words sunk in.

"Ten companions." Lord Elrond studied the group. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He declared, looking proud.

"Right. Where are we going?" Pip asked, answering my question. He had no idea of the road that laid out before him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sick and had nothing better to do so I thought I would update this story. I've been reading a lot of LOTR fanfiction and I just can't help myself. I also have another story for LOTR that I'm working on, but I don't know if I'll post it. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of it so far. Any suggestions are welcomed, along with criticism. It would also be helpful if you told me who you think Rhavaniel's romance should be- if any.**

**Kathleen xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not anything from LOTR, that is all thanks to Tolkien. I do however own my character and the idea that this story is being based off of.** **This chapter probably isn't the best, but I needed to get it up. Much doesn't happen, but it will be needed for later chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Journey Begins_

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond spoke and bowed his head.

I waited with the rest of the Fellowship at the entrance to Rivendell. We were about to set off on our journey and I could feel the anxious energy in the group. I stood off to the side, near Sam, but still close to Frodo. I quickly glanced at my companions and met Boromir's gaze. He quickly looked away. I knew he did not like the idea of a woman traveling with them. He had heard his argument with Elrond earlier.

"_She cannot go. She is a woman, she will hold us down." Boromir argued. I had been on my way to grab some fresh garments for the journey when I heard the shouting of the man from Gondor. _

"_Boromir, she is much more than just a woman." Elrond tried to reason with him. I could tell by the tiredness of Elrond's voice that this argument had been going on for quite some time. "She is known as the Protector of Heroes, she is no ordinary woman." _

"_If she is so great," Boromir begun his question, "then why is it that we prepare for a war that should have ended long ago?"_

_I decided to walk in at that moment. I bowed my head when Elrond and Boromir looked at me. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I heard that I am the subject of this discussion." I spoke. "My Lord." I bowed my head at Boromir, the look on Elrond's face was full of surprise. "I understand your concern of my company on this quest. I promise to you that I will not trail behind nor will I need defending." Boromir studied me closely, not believing my words. "As for your question, it was up to Isildur to destroy the ring and he was overcome by the greed of power. I cannot force any man that I serve and protect to do something against their will- no matter the outcome." I turned towards Elrond. "Forgive me."_

"_There is nothing to forgive." He spoke. "Go now and prepare. Boromir and I still have much to discuss." _

_Once more, I bowed and walked out of the room._

"_Rhavaniel Thenidiel is wise and powerful. Do not underestimate her strength because she is a woman. She has seen much war and fought in many battles defending elves, men and other free folk. Rhavaniel is a true warrior, do not doubt that." I heard Elrond say before I made my way back to my room to pack._

_"But she is a distraction." Boromir continued to argue._

_"She is only a distraction so long as you make her one, Boromir." Elrond's voice carried down the hall. _

_I couldn't help hide the smirk._

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf spoke and my attention was turned back to the present time. Frodo turned, looking uncertain as he passed members of the group.

I followed behind Gandalf, once Frodo was in front and heard him ask in a small whisper, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left of right?"

"Left." Gandalf told him, as he placed his hand on Frodo's left shoulder.

I smiled softly as Frodo led the way and the Fellowship followed him out of Rivendell.

For many hours we walked, Gandalf leading the way and the rest of the group following behind single file. Night was coming and we would need to stop soon. The Halflings were growing weary and tired and would need their rest to continue on in the morning. Soon enough, Gandalf stopped and declared that we would set camp for the night.

It was when Sam had finished cooking the meal from the animal Aragorn had brought back from hunting did the young Hobbits became curious about me. They had sat next to me around the fire that had been started, as they ate their meal.

"LadyRhavaniel, if I may ask, how old are you?" Sam asked me, blushing from his spot on my left. I noticed that Sam's question had gained the rest of the group's attention.

I smiled at Sam. "I believe I can correctly say that I am older than all in this company, but it also depends on how you look at it. If you simply counted the years of my known existence, I would say that I'd be about 4,000, give or take a few years. Know this though," I told the Halflings. "I am not bound by your time. I do not grow old with time." I looked at Sam's face and saw he was confused, so were the other Halflings. "To put it easily though, I am almost as old as Middle Earth itself."

"Your beauty defies all age." Sam said and blushed a darker shade of red.

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "Why thank you dear one, but I believe beauty should not have been bestowed to one, such as me, in such a position."

"So then you do not doubt your beauty?" Boromir asked, his tone filled with malice.

"It is not doubt, but the reaction of many men that I have fought alongside with." I told him. "Beauty comes in many different ways." Boromir looked hard at me before turning away. "Is there anything else you wish to know about me?" I asked the hobbits. I smiled at Gimli, who sat across the fire from me.

The hobbits asked many questions about my adventures and existence. Gimli even asked a few of his own. Legolas and Aragorn sat on the outskirts listening to the conversation and stories.

"Have you ever been in love Lady Rhavaniel?" Pippin asked.

All eyes were instantly set upon me. I couldn't help but sigh. "Long ago, I believed myself to be in love. He has probably forgotten about me since then."

"I'm sorry for asking." Pippin told me.

"Do not be sorry." I told him. "It was a long time ago and many things have changed since then. Now I suggest you get some rest for tomorrow will be a long day as well."

The hobbits quickly lied down together in their make-shift beds near the fire. I hadn't moved from my spot near the fire as they all closed their eyes. I began to sing a soft melody to help them drift off to a dreamless sleep, one that would be filled with rest.

It was only when someone had draped a blanket around me that I realized how long I had been singing. The fire was almost dead and the hobbits were fast asleep, snoring. I looked up to thank the one who had given me the blanket and saw Legolas.

"Thank you." I told him, but not for the blanket.

"It is nothing." He replied.

"I refer not to the blanket, though I am thankful. I mean for earlier, in the woods. You did not reveal me to the others. Most would have done so."

"It was not my place to announce." He told me. "Get some rest; I'm sure there will be more questions for you tomorrow." He walked away to, what I assumed was to keep watch.

I brought my eyes down to the little hobbits who had, in their sleep, snuggled around me. A small smile lingered on my lips, as I joined them in sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just going to quickly apologize for any spelling/grammar or any other mistakes in this chapter. I was in a rush to post it. **

**I believe that I know who will be Rhavaniel's romance. It's between two people, the one from her past and the one she encounters on the Fellowship. I'm not sure if I'll tell you who it is just yet, but I just wanted to let you know. And thank you to all of you that suggested a romance for her. It was kind of a hard decision, but when I was watching the Two Towers today with my brother, I decided who it would be. **

**I am going to tell you that I am writing another story and the romance is Boromir. The first chapter still needs a bit work, but I'm hoping to post it soon. Thought I would tell you in case any of you like stories concerning Boromir.  
**

**Anyways, I'll leave you now.  
**

**Kathleen xx  
**


End file.
